Friends, Family, and Fireworks
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Michael completely forgot his mother's dinner party. Now he, Fi, and Sam are going to try to make it up to her. Group friendship. Michael/Fiona romance.


_**Hey. Here is my New Years Fic for this year. I did my best to stick to the characterization. I think I did alright, but this is my first Burn Notice so I'm not sure. I have only been watching the show for about two weeks. That said I have seen about twenty episodes and I have written stories with less background. It is just such a great show, and I fell in love with it. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Michael, Fi, Sam, or Maddy.**_

_**Spoilers: None**_

_**Note: I know this story doesn't make sense given where Michael was at the end of the season, but that is not really the point so just don't think about it too hard.**_

Part of being a spy is knowing how to find people when you need them. It can be essential to be able to find assets, contacts, and even enemies on very short notice. For this reason it is important that you know where these people like to hang out. This information can come from surveillance, reports from others, or takeout receipts. Of course this is all much easier if the people you need to find are your friends.

"Hi Mikey," Sam greeted Michael as the latter walked in to his own apartment, "want a beer."

"I'm good, Sam," Michael replied with a glance at the beer Sam was offering him.

"How nice to see you Michael," Fiona greeted him from his bed, which she was laying on reading a magazine, "We weren't sure we would see you tonight." She paused for a moment. "It really does get loud in here doesn't it?" she asked referring to the party music blaring from the club below.

"Yea it does," he replied slight distractedly, "I need a favor."

"Anything," Fiona said sitting up.

"Yea, well," Michael started, "I told my mother that we would all be at her New Year's Eve dinner."

"That will be fun," Fiona replied, "I would love to see Maddy again. When is it?"

"That would be my problem," he explained, "We were all supposed to be there three hours ago."

"But three hours ago we were—," Sam started.

"Stealing classified information from the Russians," Michael finished, "I know, but we can't exactly use that as an excuse for missing dinner because we can't tell her about it."

"So what's you plan Michael?" Fiona asked watching him carefully.

"Well food isn't a problem because we were just going to get Chinese takeout anyway," he told her, "but I think we should bring something and maybe stay until the ball drops."

"That would be fun," Fiona told him, her eyes lighting up like they did when he told her she could blow something up, "I'll bring the fireworks."

Michael closed his eyes for a moment. "Fi," he said slowly. No response. He opened his eyes and realized she had left the room. Quickly he dashed to the door. "Fi," he yelled over the pounding music, and she turned to look at him. "When you say fireworks do you mean the store bought kind or the kind you make our of C4?"

"Relax, Michael," she called back up the steps, "It will all be perfectly legal. I promise." Then she disappeared though the doors that led back to the club. Michael watched her vanish and shook his head. Then he went back inside to where Sam was sitting.

"I can bring drinks," Sam offered taking a large gulp of his own.

"Great," Michael replied, "Meet back here in an hour."

-0- -0- -0-

"Whatever you're selling I don't want it," Madeline yelled though the door.

"We're not selling anything Mom," Michael called back.

"Oh how nice of you to show up," she replied opening the door, "four hours late."

"Mom," Michael said exasperatedly, "I told you that we were busy."

"Yea," she said, "You told me, but what could have been so important that you couldn't stop by for dinner. It's not like you were protecting information from the Russians."

"No," Michael told her appreciating the irony, "We weren't protecting information from the Russians."

"Then what on earth," Maddy started again.

"It was really boring," Fiona cut in, "We much rather have been here, but we made a promise to a friend. They needed us to do something or some very bad people would hurt them."

"Alright," Maddy finally agreed, "If that's what you were doing, you can come in."

"Thank you, mom," Michael told her as he, Fiona, and Sam stepped into the room.

"So how long can you stay?" she asked looking around at the three of them.

"Unless something comes up," Michael started, but Fiona cut him off.

"We would like stay here until midnight if that's alright with you," Fiona told her, "We thought it would be fun to ring in the New Year with together." Michael almost smiled as delight spread across his mother's face as she led Fiona towards the kitchen. It never ceased to amaze him just how charming a trigger happy ex-IRA explosives expert could be. Then again, Fiona always managed to amaze him. He and Sam followed the two women into the kitchen and found them looking over the takeout menu for the local Chinese restaurant.

A few minutes later Madeline gave her son a list of foods to order, and led the other two into the living room. "Drinks?" Sam asked holding up a six-pack of beer bottles. Maddy declined, but Fiona reached over for the bottle Sam was offering her and took a second for Michael. Sam then happily placed the other four on the table beside him. By the time Michael entered the room ten minutes later Sam was on his second beer.

"The food should be here in about a half an hour," Michael told his mother as he sat down next to Fiona and took the beer she offered him.

"Wonderful," Maddy told him. There was a pause where she waited for someone else to start a conversation, but no one did so she started her own. "Have any of you made New Years Resolutions?"

"No," Fiona said with a shake of her head and a small sigh, "We've been really busy. There wasn't really much time to think about anything else."

"Well then you should make them now," she told them happily, "I have one for Michael. He should come to dinner more often."

"Mother no," Michael said burying his head in his hands. He knew the damage was already done. Fiona would need no more prompting to come up with a dozen resolutions for him.

He was not quiet sure how he felt about his mother and Fiona's quickly growing relationship. On the one hand Fiona managed to keep Madeline off his back some of the time. It was also always better for your parents to like your friends and visa versa. On the other hand, when Maddy and Fiona teamed up against him…he lost every time or at least often got put in situations he would rather have avoided.

"I could think of a lot for Michael," Fiona told Maddy with a sideways look at Michael who glared at her.

"Fi," he said quietly

"He could take me out to dinner at least once a month," she continued ignoring his warning.

"Fi," he said slightly louder.

"He could buy new furniture for his apartment," she suggested smiling.

"Fiona," he said very loudly.

"Okay," she told him, "to be fair I should let you make some resolutions for me. Go ahead." She turned to look at him expectantly.

Michael did not need to pause for very long in consideration of his response. Fiona would not have given him an opening so easily if she thought he could do much with it. She knew perfectly well that, while Michael would have had several suggestions had they been alone, there were none he would venture in front of Madeline. Thankfully the doorbell rang and saved him from having to figure out another way out.

-0- -0- -0-

"I think we should go out to the yard now," Fiona announced with her eyes sparkling as soon as everyone had finished dinner.

"Well alright," Maddy said smiling at Fiona, "Come on Sam, Michael."

"You and Sam go out," Michael cut in, "Fi and I will clear the table."

"Michael," Maddy moaned, "You can do that later."

"It will only take a minute mom," he told her calmly, "I promise."

"Fine," she replied with a shrug, "Come on Sam." With that she and Sam disappeared though the doorway and a few moments later the outside door slammed.

"What do you want Michael?" Fiona asked him sounding almost bored.

"Do you swear that you fireworks display is legal," he asked as the two of them removed all the plates from the table and put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Really Michael," she told him coyly, "I am not going to set off any illegal explosions in your mother's yard." With that she smiled and walked out of the room.

"Fiona," he called after her, "Where did you set up illegal explosives?" Something in her wording had made it pretty clear that someone in the greater Miami area was going to get more of a show than they really wanted. She ignored him. "Fiona," he yelled again, but she was already out the door. He shook his head and followed her.

When Michael joined the group outside, they were standing in a sort of semicircle. Quietly he walked over to stand behind Fiona. "Did you remember that setting off fireworks in a populated area is illegal?" he whispered into her ear.

Slowly she turned around and leaned in close to him to that their faces were touching and her lips were a few inches from his ear. "I set the fireworks up on the beach several miles that way," she told him quietly, "They are guarded by two very large, very observant men who will not let anyone get into a dangerous area. No one is going to get hurt."

"And the other set of explosives?" he asked.

"Just a present for an old friend," she told him, "no one you know."

"We're down to seconds," Maddy exclaimed looking down at her watch, "In less than a minute it will be 2011"

Fiona leaned back a little bit so the she could look Michael in the eyes. Neither one of them said a word, but both of them knew what was about to happen. Fiona reached up and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck. He wrapped his arms around her body. Then she closed the distance between them and placed her lips firmly on his.

"Three, Two, One," Maddy cried. Nothing happened.

"Fi," Sam said looking at her and Michael's entwined figures, "Fireworks?"

Realizing her mistake Fiona quickly pushed a button on the detonator in her hand. However her lips never moved from Michael's. Suddenly the sky was filled with fireworks of all different colors and shapes. Sam turned to Michael's mother.

"Happy New Year, Maddy," he said.

"Happy New Year, Sam," she replied fondly, hugging him in celebration.

Often times you become a spy to escape home. This means that you often spend the holidays alone, which is alright if your on a mission. However you also have a tendency to forget the good parts of holiday's spent with family and only remember the bad parts. So every once and a while it is good to go home. It may not sound like a good idea at them time, but trust me, the holidays aren't about where you are or what you're doing. They're about who you're with.

_**So how did you like it? Please tell me how I did so I can improve because I really want to do some Michael/Fiona fics soonish. Any way. Please Review.**_

_**Happy New Year.**_


End file.
